Hermione dirty little secret
by xxpatixx
Summary: summer comes one again and ron and harry lead new things about hermione and what dose she have to do with the old pure blood famly coming out for the frist time in 18 yaers? who are her new\old friends? i know sucky summury plaese RR T for now may go to
1. new summer new people !

_**hi there i got some one to beat this story so i hope you like it..**_**will please Review!! **

_**i do now own harry potter**_

**__**

Summer has to be the best time of year, well for me it is, and this summer is no different. I am currently in the airport that my father owns along with my friends and younger cousin MIMI which was her nick name since she was little, and my other cousin Ana who is the same age as me. Our friends that are with us are Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Jessica and Amy. We have been best friends since we where little. We all grew up together and we have always tried to spend the little time we had in the summer together, but this summer is different. This summer we get to be together for the whole thing since the Weasley's and Harry Potter were invited to a pureblood\ half blood party and since I am neither, I get to stay home with them, and to be truthful I don't care. I really have missed hanging out with Ana and the others.

"Flight 54 is leaving in 5 minutes" We head over to show our tickets to the women at the boarding wicket. She greeted me by name since everyone who works here knows who I am.  
"Miss. Hermione its good to have you here. Is there anything that you would like? "She asked me as she showed us the way.  
"No, not at all, but is there anyone sitting in the back?" I asked her  
"No, miss. Would you and your friend like to sit there?" she asked me.  
"Yes, that would be great" I said. Once we got on the plane I was shocked to see who was on it. There were the Malfoys, and the Weasleys, and Harry too. They were all looking at me and my friends. They looked surprised at seeing me dressed in summer clothes since today was one of those hot summer days that was over 95 degrees and it was way too hot to wear pants, not that I wear pants in the summer anyways.  
I was wearing my new white kind-of-showing-skin-dress. Okay, okay it went up to my knees, and it was bare in the back, and it doesn't have sleeves, and ok, it was a V shaped neck line and it tied in the back, so basically something I would never get caught wearing at Hogwarts. But here in the muggle world, I don't care. My friends have never seen this side of me. Along with the dress, which was pricey, I am also wearing 4 inch white heels which were on sale for one thousand dollars, but they don't need to know how much I spend on clothes or how little it impacts by bank account. I think what surprised them the most is that I now had green, navy blue, and red highlights with purple tips in my hair. I look nothing like when they saw me last which was only about a week ago.  
"Hermione?" Ron was the first to speak. He looked at me differently than he used to. The dress and heels where too much for him and Harry.  
I looked over to the junior Mr. Malfoy and he had his mouth open looking at me. Great. Just what I needed.  
"Hermione why did you wear white when white is for purity and your not a virgin anymore? " Emmettasked me **(A\N someone in school asked me that as a j\k so i so had to add it in there lol so i want to thank them for giving me the idea)  
**"What?! " I looked at Him and could feel everyone's eyes on me

"Yeah, I know what you did 3 summers ago on the street corner with that Latino guy who was 17! I was taking a walk there and saw. Really! You could have gotten a room. There are some things I would rather not know about you even thought we are best friends."  
"What the hell? You couldn't have seen us! We where in that little bar room where you couldn't see anything inside and it was like 5 in the morning!!"  
Emmett looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Wait. You mean you did!! Man I just guessed!! Go Hermione! So was it your first time?" he asked me.  
"Her first time for what?" I turn to see my Boyfriend or should I say fiancée. He had his arm around my waits.  
"You made it" I said looking into his reddish eyes, don't ask me how he had read eye I have no clue!  
"Yes I did, you think I would miss to be with my future wife?" he asked as he kissed my neck. I smiled he was a sweetly  
"I could wish couldn't I?" I asked jokily. The truth to be told even thought our parents arranged our marriage, we are in love. He kissed me and then put his head on my shoulder with his arms around me. He held me tight.  
"So what were you first time of doing what?" he asked  
"Um my first time braking a nail! You know girl things"  
"Oh ok so what are we doing to do on here? "He asked me  
"We're going to play strap poker!! Girl against guys." Emmett said and I looked at him with a smirk that would make a Malfoy proud.  
"You're on but don't cry when you lose." I said  
"Hermione why are you here?" asked Mrs. Weasley asked seeing that I would not answer Ron.  
"Oh sorry about that zone out. Itachi has that affect on me a lot. Will we are going to my summer house in California. How about you guys I thought you where going to some ball?" I asked  
"Will the ball that we're going to is in California the one where we will be staying in a summer house with them." she said looking that the Malfoy. I looked at the Malfoy's each of males gave me a duty look while the mother smiled at me. Weird.  
"I feel for you "I said  
"Hermione we not going to summer house we going to the mason remember the summer is being use this year" Itachi said with a smeller.  
"Oh that that right. I don't care as long as my mom and dad don't bug us I don't care where we go." I said he smiled and kissed my forehead  
"Glad to hear that." he said  
"COME ON ITACHI. MIONE!! I WANT TO PLAY NOW!" Emmett yelled from the back  
"Coming! Keep your pants on for now at less cause me and the girls are going to bet you guys." I yelled Emmett came out  
"You want to bet on that?"  
"Ya I do." I said  
"ok then if I and I will win, you have to give me you money for the whole summer and wash my clothiers along with that and you have to act like a whorl every time we go to the mall and you will have to gave me pig back rides when ever I want one."  
"Find but if I win and I will so bet your butt . You will give me your money for the whole summer and be my slave for the summer and wear a dress to the mall every weekend oh and it don't matter how stupid my orders are you will have to do them."  
"Fin!" I turn to the Weasley and said  
"Will I have to go; if there is anything you need please tell the flight attends everything here is on me." As I said this she came over to me,  
"Miss Hermione is there anything you and your friends would want?" the flight attend asked me  
"The same as always and some pain killer I have a hanger over from early today." I told her and she left  
"Hermione do you travel a lot on here?" Harry asked me  
"Ya my dad own the airport so I got in for free and they all know me. Will I have to go in the back bye." I said as we walked out back  
"COME On GUYS LETS PLAY!" The flight attend came walking to the back with our things manly beer. As the guys where taking off their shirts.  
"Looks like we are going to win." I said  
**50 minutes later-  
**"No fair you cheated!!" Emmett yelled at me  
"Come on we won fair and squire it's not my fault you suck!" I yelled back  
"Come on I was so close you just have your bar and underwear left I could have won!!" He yelled out for everyone to hear,  
"Ya like I would take that off in front of you!" I yelled back  
"So what should we do now? We will be there in about another hour and it's still early  
"Ya its just about 9 so we should get dress for clubbing that would be fun." Ana said as she sat on Edward lap. We all go dress in out outfit's.  
**10 minutes later  
**Everyone was in their outfits and we only have about 50 minutes lift.  
"So now what?" I asked  
"Don't know how about we play have you ever…"Mimi asked  
"Ok" we all said  
"Have you ever… died your hair a funky color?" Mimi asked Ana and I took a drink of our beer that the watered  
"Have you ever done the freak chicken dance" Jessica asked  
I took another drink  
"Mad this is going to be better then the last game Hermione done everything!" Emmett said  
"Have you ever gone all the way" Jasper asked. Everyone took a drink  
"Ok there are think I rater know but have you ever kiss anyone from the same sex." Edward asked jasper and I took a drink

We when on like this for the next 5o minutes and I lost man I need stop doing dares.  
As we got off we pass the Weasley and the Malfoy  
"Man Mione what haven't you done?" Emmett asked me  
"It's not my fault; I just hang out with you guys too much. I really need to get new friends,"  
"Come on coz you can't find better friends then us." Ana and Mimi said  
"Ya that right we aren't like those little goody good shoe you hang out in school. Hey I have an idea how about while we wait for the limbo we go to get coffee and you can sing for everyone like last year." Jessica said  
"Sounds like a plan come on." we left the Weasley and the Malfoy alone. We head to the cafe and since we only had our backpacks we don't need to get lugged we are buying new clothier tomorrow. Will as we got there. There was a guy that was singing I had to wait for my turn. But once it was the music came on and I looked out and saw the Weasley, Harry and Malfoy  
"Ok this is for my BBF who I know longer then anyone in the world and who know me as will as the palms of their hand. " I then started to sing.

You've been such a good friend  
I've known you since I don't know when  
We've got a lot of friends,  
But they come and go  
Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that we know  
Together, forever no mater how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more  
Always gone that extra mile  
Depended on you all the while  
Even in the good and bad times  
You will see  
From now until our journey's end  
You know that you can always count on me  
No matter where our destiny leads  
I'll be there for you, always come through  
And that you can believes

Once I finish everyone clap  
"Thank you I'll be back in the end of the summer!!" I said laughing and walked back to Itachi and the others "Let's go clubbing!!" I yelled at them and they laughed  
"We walked off and saw that the limbo was there and got in.  
"Take us to the nears club. "  
"Yes Miss Hermione." and they where off **(A\n _Man this makes me want to go clubbing and meet hot guys1.1!!)_****With Harry and the others.  
**"Miss Hermione and her friends are lively as always its good for them to be like that don't you think Amanda?" a women from the café shop said  
"You know Hermione?" Harry asked her  
"Why yes everyone knows her she being coming here since she was a little baby, she was always too smart for her own good and her friends are always with her to bad they don't go to the same school. Am such she would enjoy it better if they where there with her."  
"What do you mean Hermione loves school she the best in the class." Ron said  
"Oh you go to the school" both Ron and Harry nodded  
"Will she dose like school but she not the type to just sit there and do nothing she needs her friends she is just a rebel when it come to her mother and father and the way she has become. I guess that why she never cared much for her own safety but her friends are with her so they will help her thought what ever she need, "  
"Don't speak too soon remember last yarer she ends up the hospital for over dose?"  
"WHAT?" both Harry and Ron yelled them where both surprised at this? Everyone was couldn't believe she would do something like that.


	2. AN

**_Hi there everyonw just wanted to say thati got a friend to looked over it to chek the spelling and grammer so plaese read it agian and tell me what you think . i realy hope its better^^^_**


	3. the name of the game

**hi there i sorry to keep you all wating but here a little gife for all of you i hope you like it and please tell me what you think and i know hermione is realy ooc but just go with it for a while and you can see why. anyways place tell me what you thik about it **

**i do not own harry potter **

"what are you talking about?" Harry asked

"why you don't know? What a shamed lets just say that what you seen in school is not always what you get in really life since school and out of school is different." Amanda said smiling

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HER!! HERMIONE THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU TWO THIS JOB AND YOU THINK HER BY TELLING THEOSE PEPOPLE BAD THINGS ABOUT HER!?" A girl a few older then them she was yelling at the two women that where talking to them

"sorry" they both mumbered

"don't listened to them they done know what they are taking about but anyways My name Addy Lione. Are you friends of Hermione?" she asked then

"Um ya am Harry potter,"

"Ron Weasley"

" Bill Weasley"

"Charlie Weasley"

"Percy Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Molly Weasley am there mothers all but Harry's but I mat as will be." she said as Harry blushed a little

"Arthur Weasley"

"Lucius Malfoy"

"Narcissa Malfoy"

"Draco Malfoy"

"oh the Weasley and potter Hermione told me about you! You the goodly good shoe who never do anything wild and the Malfoy's are the rich family who try and put her down every time they see her don't see why you don't even reach her knees." she said giving the Malfoy's a dirty look

"oh and who do you think you are?" Draco asked

"am one of Hermione play mates when we where younger but as we grow I became her personnel maid and her close friend she always tells me about her school."

"if you're her maid then why are you here?" Lucius asked not really caring

"oh um I work for the Achlys her godparents and her mother and father are living together right now and so they will be in the summer house while she will be at the mansion with her other friends I will be going with them tomorrow, but today I will take you to the summer house." she said as 2 other man came and took the luggage. They all walked to the limbo. To find another young man, he was reading a note book the moment Harry saw him he know or at less thought of who it was.

"Tom riddle?" he asked the young man turn to him. He looked just like the dark lode but his eyes where different they where full of love and caring unlike his,

"hello I see you found them Addy." he said

"yes I did and Hermione just left a few minutes so I didn't get to talk to her. But I can wait until tomorrow. so what do you think of her new story?" Addy asked

"Its really good, I love it. She out did herself if you can believe that. By the way am Tom am Addy twin brother. And Hermione's other playmate as a child, her butler, secrete keeper And when ever I feel like it am her body guard." he said as he smiled at everyone that came in. "Hermione called me a minute ago sister she said that she is in the club blue moon and wanted to know if we could meet her there. "

"what did you tell her?"

"told her that we couldn't but we had this weekend off so we will go then, she was upset but she said that she will see use in the morning so we better get everything really we have all night."

"what do you say that? Its not like Hermione going to stay out all night that not her. " Ron asked

"Will then you don't know Hermione very will her and her friends stay out all night when they go clubbing " he answer him

"Are you almost one with her first part of the story I want to read it next." Addy said

"yes just one more page and am done." he said going back to the notebook.

Once he finish he handed it to his sister. They stopped at a conner and as they did they saw Hermione and her friends coming out the club. They where laughing and talking each had a drink in their hand.

"Lets go to twilight club!!" Hermione yelled as the got in the limbo and Addy and the others stared to move again,.

"so Hermione always like this in the summer?" Harry asked them

"ur. Oh no she being good right now since her mother and father are in town you have to see her when they are not here. Its much more funnier and much more fun." tom said as he took out a video camera.

"why do you always carry that?" Addy asked him

"just incase we see Hermione make a fool of herself and its fun to just look back on things like this. Look at this. This is a party about 2 or 3 years ago." he turn that video camera so everyone could see it. Harry's, Ron's, and Draco's eyes went wide there was Hermione and all of her friends and they where in a house and on the table was Hermione and some other girls dancing like there was no tomorrow. Everyone else where eating or drinking or dancing not caring what they where doing.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked

" its called dacing we all do it all then time." Addy said

"she dancing like she in a bar and you guys let her do this?" Ron asked

"ya so what she was having a suck day so she should have had some fun."

"why is that? What happen?" asked she looked a little worried. It was no secret that she had always seen Hermione like a daughter and Harry as her son.

"her mother and father are trying to mold her into something she not. She rubles agest them when ever she can but she on the eager At that moments. She almost giving up on how she wants to be and become what her mother and father wants her to do. Its really sad she so tanted on everything she dose and tries. It would be a waste if she just turns her back on everything that she loves to do." Tom told them

"so what dose her parents do for a living? They cant have too much since they are only muggles" Lucius said

"your so wronged. Hermione is the only heiress of over 50 air ports, 10 business and to the Adrian and granger are partners in business and other things as will. They have more then the Malfoy have or would dream of having. She also has contacts that you would only dram of. " Addy said proud of how she work for.

"how is that possible she acts like she from a lower class."

"will she only dose that when she in school with you when she out of school she act much more like how she should act. She dose it to please her parents but once she with her friends she goes wild, she has been getting a little better thought but that beside the point…"

"but we're her friends and we never seen her like that before."

"ya but you already have a picture of what you think she is like and if she acts different here so some of the think she dose may surprised you. But it won't with us we know her better then anyone." Tom said

They finally got to the summer house and got out. They enter

"wow this is bigger then out mansion." Draco said as they enter once everyone was in they where all looking around

"Welcome!" a voce came

"Mr. Granger what are you doing her?" Arthur asked

"Arthur , molly it been too long welcome to our summer house."

"What this is yours?"

"Yes the Achlys asked us if they could use it but then again you never know we could be them." he said with a smirk

"what are you taking about?"

"will you don't think you will know who the Achlys are right always did you?" a women said as she came in "why no that would not be funny at all."

"but the Achlys are Hermione's godparents so she would know who it is wont she?" Harry asked

"oh no we all her godparents and you never know she could be a Achlys and not know it," another man said

"and her friends?"

"We are their parents and we could also be the Achlys" and with that said a group of men and women came out

"what's is going on?"

"the Achlys are know for playing with others mind and this is the name of the game is.."

"who are the Achlys? And its stays now." another man finish seeing the Weasley, Malfoy's and Harry looked so confute

"will why don't Abby and tom show you your rooms tomorrow we will talk." and with that tom and Abby showed them the way.


End file.
